Memories of a Jedi
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun and Jedi Padawan Valina's master was killed in the seige on Kamino. She requests to become Master Obi-Wan's new padawan in hopes to finish her training to become a Knight. This is the story of her life with him. Obi-Wan/OC


**I do not own Obi or any Star Wars anything... Lucas would send out storm troopers to kill me if I said anything to the contrary. **

**PS: May the Force be with you... always.**

**New Beginnings:**

It had been a little over a week since my master, Shau Garren, had been killed and I had been sent back to the Jedi Temple for debriefing. I was told to stay there until the Council decided what to do with me.

At this time I was a student without a teacher; not yet ready to become a knight and too advanced to stay a padawan learner. My path was broken by the death of my master and now I was left to daily meditation and training drills at the temple. Although I spent this opportunity trying to better my skills in the practice arena, I could not ignore my mounting grief. The burden seemed to get heavier with every passing day, thus clouding my concentration.

Much to my relief, group meditation had ended early that day. I could not keep my mind from focusing on the death of my master and the events of the past week. I was ready to give up until Mace, the leader of our session, informed us that he had to meet with the Jedi Masters who were returning from the Outer Rim.

Turning out of the meditation room, I overheard Mace talking to Luminara. He was saying that he'd just gotten word that Master Plokoon and Master Kenobi had landed in the hanger bay. My ears perked up upon hearing that last name. Interested in hearing more, I discretely followed behind them.

I had wanted to contact Master Kenobi for a while now however I hadn't been able to summon the courage to do so. My purpose was to ask him if he would continue my training till I was able to take the trials. However I feared rejection on his part and more importantly I feared that Master Yoda and Master Windu would see my actions as an act of disobedience. Being that they had the final word on all decisions concerning my future, they never gave me permission to seek out my own master. However I felt that I should be able to choose my teacher instead of Master Yoda assigning me one. I felt I was old enough to make the decision myself. And now that Master Kenobi was here in person I knew that it was a sign that I could not ignore, I had to talk to him.

Later that afternoon, the Council had gotten out of their meeting for the day. I had been waiting outside the Council Room for a while now, hoping that I would be able to catch Master Kenobi in the hall when the Council adjourned. For the last half hour or so I paced the hallways, trying to play out what I was going to say to Master Kenobi in my mind only nothing came to fruition. Finally I decided, for lack of better alternative, that there was no practiced speech that I could give that would plead my case better than if I were just sincere with him.

The reason I wanted Kenobi as my new master was because he shared a similar past with me. Our paths had first crossed on Naboo when he lost his master, Qui-Gon. I had been recently chosen to be Master Shau's padawan so I was beginning to understand how hard it would be to lose someone who was so close to you. During our stay in the palace I remember having running into him while playing in the courtyard. I was fascinated with meeting a Jedi who had defeated a Sith Lord. I also felt sorry for him. Although I was young, I still knew that Qui-Gon's death must have been very difficult for him.

"_Don't be sad Obi-Wan," I told him, holding onto a small bunch of Nabooian roses I had just picked from the garden. "Your master lives in the Force now. You'll see him again someday." I said climbing up onto the bench beside him. Obi-Wan watched me as I set the roses down in the space between us, arranging them in a random fashion. "And you can talk to him whenever you want. I talk to my parents sometimes when I get lonely." I informed him, looking up from my flowers. "They don't always answer me but I know they're there." _

_Obi-Wan smiled at this, most likely wondering how he had come into the company of such a strange girl. "Do you talk to your parents often?" He asked._

_I thought about his question for a moment before answering, "Not so much now that I have Master Shau to talk to. I go to him for advice when I need it." I picked up one of the flowers, and studied it in my lap. "I like Master Shau a lot; it's like having a family."_

_Obi-Wan nodded, "It's good you feel that way. A padawan's relationship with their master is very important." _

_He talked with me a while longer until my master called me inside the palace. Hearing Shau's voice in the distance, I jumped off of the bench and quickly bowed to Obi-Wan. _

"_It was nice meeting you." I chirped, not wanting to keep my master waiting._

_Obi-Wan smiled kindly, "It was nice meeting you too Valina." He glanced down beside him at the flowers I had left on the bench, thinking that I would pick them up._

"_Oh, um… those are for you." I said as I hurriedly bowed again before running off. _

I did not meet with Obi-Wan again after that. I saw him around the Temple every once in a while but I never said hello thinking that he might not recognize me. Now that I was an adult I was certain that there was no way that he would remember me. However, I felt that we had made a connection back then and, if given the chance, that connection could grow into something stronger. Now that I find myself in a similar position that he was in I thought perhaps he could help me.

When the doors to the Council Room opened, I felt my back immediately stiffen. The moment to take action had finally arrived. I knew that this was the right path for me, that Master Kenobi was the right choice to make; I could feel it in my bones. However taking that leap of faith was a difficult obstacle to surmount.

I tried to allow my presence go unnoticed by the members of the Council as they flowed out of the doorway and into the hall. I watched the group from between two pillars, trying to spot Master Kenobi amongst them. It had been quite a while since I last saw his face. I can't even say that I had ever really talked to him after our first meeting on Naboo, which made this conversation that I wanted to have with him even more difficult.

Master Kenobi was one of the last to exit the Council Room, Master Windu walked alongside him. They exchanged polite goodbyes and went their separate ways. Taking a deep breath I stepped out from behind my two pillars and began to walk up behind Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," I called, catching his attention.

He turned around, his clear blue eyes meeting my own gaze. There was no turning back now.

"Yes?" He responded politely, folding his arms into the sleeves of his robe.

"Master Kenobi, I'm Valina Oniem." I introduced myself, bowing my head in respect. A slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched my formal manner.

"Yes, I remember you from the peace ceremony on Naboo. Master Shau had just taken you on as his padawan if I remember."

I nodded, pleased that he recognized me. Slowly my nerves died down and I was able to become more comfortable. "You remember correctly, Master Kenobi." I commended him for his good memory. I was only nine at the time of the victory celebration on Naboo and he was eighteen. It was a meeting which happened so long ago yet now it was finally making its way full circle. And even though many years had passed since then, my meeting with Obi-Wan became one of those vivid memories that for some reason stood out in my mind.

"That was quite a long time ago." He said motioning for me to walk with him. We made our way out into the central courtyard. "I told Master Shau that you were a bit young to understand the complexities of a peace negotiation." He said his eyes shone with amusement as we continued down the stone path. "You're the same age as Anikin aren't you?" He inquired. I smiled glad to see that he was inviting conversation.

"Yes, I'm a little younger than him actually." I told him, my vision straying to a particularly interesting flower in the garden. The warm sunlight shining through the atrium made everything glow at this time of day.

"Have you taken the trials yet?" He asked, grabbing my attention away from the foliage.

I bit my lip, turning my gaze down to the floor. "No, I haven't…" I confessed. I hesitated, unsure of how to approach the next subject. I wasn't expecting to have to dive into it so fast. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Master Kenobi, but Master Shau Garren is dead. He was killed in the defense of Kamino a week ago." My gaze flickered up from the floor to his, trying to see his reaction.

"I had not heard," he said, his brow knit in concern. "I'm very sorry for you loss."

"Thank you Master Kenobi." A sad smile graced my lips. I was doing a horrible job of concealing my feelings but then again I was unaccustomed to receiving condolences so it wasn't easy to do so.

"He is one with the Force now; it's just hard to have to see it that way." I said. Thankfully as the words came out of my mouth I was able to slip on my mask of Jedi serenity once more.

I wanted to be able to take my master's death as a Jedi should, however I was finding it very difficult. I knew Shau since I was nine years old; he was like a father to me. Now that my mentor was gone, my path remained uncertain, leaving me lost and alone. I was without that guiding hand that I had relied on so heavily in the past. The most painful part of it all was that being a Jedi, I couldn't show my grief to a single soul.

Returning my gaze to Obi-Wan he looked down at me in sympathy. "I understand your feelings," He empathized. "It was very hard for me when I lost Qui-Gon."

I nodded, thankful that he shared that with me. "This is partly the reason why I have come to you Master Kenobi." I said, burying my hands into the folds of my robe. "I know that you and Qui-Gon were very close; as were Shau and I. I was hoping that you might be able to give me advice on how to deal with my grief." I admitted.

"You are right to seek guidance, padawan." He told me. "I would like to help you; is there something I can do?" There was something in his eyes that told me that his words were sincere; that perhaps he had felt the connection with me as I had with him. This feeling that I knew was important, but could not yet pin down its meaning.

I paused for a second before answering him; giving myself proper time to gather my thoughts. "I had hoped that I would be allowed to cut my padawan braid as you did when Master Qui-Gon passed but unfortunately that is not so. Master Yoda said that I must find a new master till I am able to take the trials."

A hidden smile played at the corners of Obi-Wan's lips. "And you're hoping that I would be open to accepting a new padawan?" He guessed. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I didn't suspect that he'd find out my plan so quickly.

"Precisely Master Kenobi," I told him, confirming his guess. "It is hard asking, but I must. Master Yoda said that it would only be for a short while."

"Did Master Yoda direct you to me as well?" He asked, already assuming the answer was yes.

"No, asking you was my idea." I informed him with a smile. "I've always admired your dedication to the Order and seeing as you've been in a situation similar to the one I am now, I thought perhaps you could help me with that as well."

Obi-Wan looked down at me, his brow knit in confusion, "Were you given permission to choose your own master?" He asked.

"No," I admitted looking away from him. "I was only told that I was to get a new master, they didn't specify who or when one would be appointed to me." I explained turning back to face him again. "I know that my actions seem somewhat out of line, but I would not have come to you Master Kenobi if I didn't think it was the right decision. I am a seasoned padawan learner, less than a year away from taking the trials; I feel that this path is the right one and that I must be able to choose it for myself."

Obi-Wan seemed somewhat surprised at my impassioned words. Taking what I had said into consideration, he responded, "I believe your heart is in the right place, but I will have to speak to Master Yoda about this. I cannot accept a new padawan without the permission of the Council first."

I nodded, "I understand, thank you Master Kenobi." I then bowed at the waist, allowing Obi-Wan to take his leave.

Obi-Wan grinned slightly, "I will request a meeting with Master Yoda tomorrow."

Before he turned to exit the garden I stopped him,

"Wait!" I began somewhat hastily, coming up to his side once more. "I do not wish to place a burden on you Master Kenobi. Please don't think that I don't care about your own wishes. You do not have to take me on as your padawan if you don't want to."

I held my breath waiting for his reply. My heart thumped nervously in my chest as I looked at Obi-Wan. He seemed to notice my worry and smiled warmly at me, "If the Council allows, I would gladly accept you Padawan Oniem."

For a moment, his words made me feel that everything was going to be alright. I could not help but smile as I bowed to him once more,

"Thank you Master Kenobi."

"I will see you tomorrow padawan."

I watched him as he exited the garden. The grey that had been closing in around my life began to fade away with this new hope. Heading down the garden path, I stopped to stroke a blooming Nabooian rose. Everything would be settled tomorrow. Regardless of the Council's final decision I will have had a hand in shaping my own destiny.

AN: Hey guys let me know how you liked this! please REVIEW thanks!


End file.
